User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Lore Sheet: The Democratic Imperium of Neohumanity
' ' (Aka: Anarchist Neohuman Imperium, the Neohuman Anarchy, The Neohuman Race) Preface: '''Over the course of millennia, the Human Race has transcended the human condition. Human experience has expanded from the small blue cradle called Earth, reaching the stars. In the year 2090, the United Government was established, its rule democratic. Under the United Government's rule, humanity managed to colonize the moon, Mars, and Venus. In the year 2250, Humanity becomes a type I civilization on the Kardashev scale, their power source being the very core of their planet itself, and all of the resources the planets follow. By this time, large scale colonization of Venus and Mars is already underway, and the moon is already safely colonized. In the year 3100 AD, humanity has colonized the whole solar system and is working on colonizing other star systems. The Metro Sphere, dubbed "Humanity's Greatest Invention", is a series of satellites and superstructures orbiting the inner solar system and getting power directly from the sun. The Metro Sphere also has engineered cities and artificial climates where various creatures dwell. In the year 3500, computer science has become advanced enough to simulate the birth of the universe, enlightening disciples of all fields of science. In the 40th Century, computer science reached its ultimate potential. Suddenly, nothing was impossible for the United Republic of humankind. It was by the 41st Century that humanity had control over a third of the galaxy, with smaller alien civilizations under their rule. After a war with an alien tyrant named Kazzack, the United Republic of Humankind underwent a massive technological revolution and conquered the rest of the galaxy with it. Now they have complete control of the Milky Way, and the much bigger Andromeda lies ahead... The language for the People's Imperium, called Jzi-Su, is something that's spoken commonly among all humans, along with exclusive languages between factions. Jzi-Su constantly update itself to encompass the words of alien cultures and give names to new discoveries, which is happening exponentially as humanity explores the stars. Jzi-Su is immediately downloaded into a human's brain at birth, and the transhuman brain is constantly updating Jzi-Su seamlessly. '''Note: '''Due to the language of the Democratic Imperium, all inventions, branches of armed forces, and other such named things are translated to English. Transhumanism Religion and Philosophy Gods unto themselves: Transhuman augmentations in the Democratic Imperium and the common appearance of the 41st-42nd Century human A Successful Anarchy: Socio-Politics in the Democratic Imperium Technology Eden, the Nature Sanctuary A People United: The Imperium Legionnaires Weapons of the D.I.N Basic Ground Weapons (Rifles, Pistols, etc.): Vehicles of War: relativistic (lightspeed) speeds. Not only that, but the projectiles are rapid fire, sending as much as ten thousand bullets in a mere five seconds. These bullets have such a heavy impact that they often burst through energy shields, rip through enemy ships, and crack through enemy structures. '''Compression Beam: '''Through spatial manipulation, the Compression Beam can crush massive objects like stars or planets by eliminating the space between the particles they're made out of. The Compression Beam is also used for engineering purposes, shrinking superstructures to a more manageable size or destroying them entirely to create new ones. This can also create black holes through shrinking an object's mass to an infinitesimal point. '''Genetic Nanobomb: '''This superweapon is a bomb containing small nanobots in them. This bomb is dropped on planets and nanobots spread along all organic life, fusing with their cells and replacing their DNA with genetically engineered artificial DNA. The Genetic Nanobomb allows the U.R.H. to turn entire species into mindless beasts that cannot defend themselves, genetically-enhanced soldiers that are only loyal to humanity, or raw genetic material to collect if it's an entirely new and hostile race. '''Temporal-Genetic Nanobomb: A form of the genetic nanobomb that can travel through the fourth dimension, this genetic nanobomb can be small so it hits one target or large so it spans an entire star system. It travels back in time to where the target is most vulnerable -- most likely during the creation or birth of the target -- and converts them into femtotech for OZMAGNUMOPUS to assimilate with, convert them into I.A.S.A sleeper agents that can be activated with a mere switch command for perfect infiltration, or into Neohumans for spontaneous and retroactive control over the enemy's forces. '''Model Epsilon Mechs: '''The model epsilon are mecha accessible to the G.I.C in specialized infantry positions. The reason the Model Epsilon Mechs are different from the standard model mechs, and the reason they're even in the superweapons category, is their sheer size and scale. Model Epsilon Mechs are somewhat sentient and have a psychic bond with its at least two pilots. These mechs have a massive array of weapons that's capable of flattening entire mountains and cities in mere seconds. These massive superweapons are typically the size of megabuildings, and their empathic nature requires both pilots to be in complete harmony. These mechs are designed to take down the more heavy-hitters of other armies, and intensive training both psychological and physical is required on the pilots, for piloting one of these things is something of a mental stress. The pilots are required to be comfortable enough with each other to share minds, and they need to be mentally resilient enough to not go mad from being psionically bonded with an A.I. Post-Hive War: A New Human Race Post-New Egypt and Andromedan Federation: Birth of an Empire The Cadre Gallery Category:Blog posts